doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Mazes of Time
thumb|Der Doctor und Amy an einem Tempel The Mazes of Time ist ein Nintendo Videospiel. Die Konversationen werden mit Sprechblasen wiedergegeben. Inhalt Der Elfte Doctor und Amy Pond erhalten ein Notsignal von einem Familienraumschiff. Als sie auf dem Raumschiff landen, erkennt der Doctor sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Die Familie erklärt ihm, dass sie von einem Monster angegriffen wurden. Dieses Monster befindet sich nun im Maschinenraum. Der Doctor und Amy gehen dort hinein und treffen auf einen Dalek. Der Dalek will die Zeitmaschine des Raumschiffes stehlen. Es kommt zu einer Überlastung der Zeitmaschine und sie beginnt zu explodieren. Amy und der Doctor rennen hinaus. Als sie an den Ort gelangen, an dem sich die Familie vorher befand müssen sie erkennen, dass die Familie verschwunden ist. Sie sind durch die Wucht der Explosion in verschiedene Zeiten gefallen. Der Dortor und Amy machen sich auf die Suche nach den Familienmitgliedern. Zuerst kommen sie zu einem Inka-Tempel in Peru. Dort finden sie Gold und Time orbs. Letztere sind Teile des Raumschiffes, die ebenfalls durch die Explosion in verschiedene Zeiten gefallen sind. Der Doctor bittet Amy diese zu sammeln, um damit das Raumschiff zu reparieren. Wenig später treffen sie auf die Cybermen. Der Doctor erklärt, dass das Gold gegen die Cybermen verwendet werden kann und bittet Amy es ebenfalls zu sammeln. Er verdampft das Gold, was dazu führt, das die Gelenke der Cybermen verstopft werden, wodurch diese nutzlos werden. Dann gehen Amy und der Doctor durch ein Portal zum irdischen Portal der Cybermen. Sie deaktivieren die Cybermen. Danach besuchen Amy und der Doctor Telos. Die Cybermen beginnen Billy Jones für eine Umwandlung in einen von ihnen vorzubereiten. Billy wird in letzter Sekunde von Amy und dem Doctor gerettet. Er bleibt in der TARDIS, während Amy und der Doctor versuchen, seine Eltern zu finden. Der Doctor und Amy gehen durch ein Portal. Auf der anderen Seite sehen sie bewaffnete, silurianische Jäger und Elite-Krieger. Amy und der Doctor schleichen sich an ihnen vorbei. Als sie beinah in der Mitte der Erde sind sehen sie den gefangen Mr Jones und befreien ihn. Sie erzählen ihm, dass es seinem Sohn gut geht, aber dass seine Frau noch gerettet werden muss. Mr Jones bleibt zusammen mit seinem Sohn in der TARDIS. Der Doctor und Amy schließen die Silurianer ein, um sicherzugehen, dass diese nicht die Menschen angreifen. Später reisen der Doctor und Amy nach Anglica. Diese Stadt wurde von Daleks besetzt. Die beiden finden schon bald Mrs Jones, die ihnen erklärt, dass sie die Daleks sie nur am Leben ließen um sie als Köder zu nutzen um an die Time orbs des Doctors zu gelangen. Der Doctor befreit Mrs Jones. Allerdings ist ein Raumschiff der Daleks im Orbit. Die Daleks bedrohen den Doctor und sagen, dass sie die Erde zerstören, wenn der Doctor nicht tut, was sie sagen. Der Doctor erklärt Mrs Jones, dass sie in der TARDIS warten soll, wo es sicher ist. Währenddessen gehen Amy und der Doctor zu einem Portal, das ins Raumschiff der Daleks führt. Sie erkunden das Raumschiff und gehen über die Brücke der Daleks, nur wenige Leute sind bereits dort gewesen und haben es überlebt. Schließlich nutzt der Doctor die Waffen der Daleks gegen sie. Er läuft auf Navigationskontrollen des Raumschiffes zu und ruft den Daleks zu, dass sie ihn kriegen sollen. Die Daleks schießen auf ihn. Damit beschädigen sie die Steuerelemente, die für die Navigation des Schiffes zuständig sind. Das Dalek Raumschiff wird in die äußeren Grenzen der Galaxie geschleudert. Dem Doctor und Amy gelingt es, mit der TARDIS zu entkommen. Sie bringen die Familie Jones zurück auf ihr Raumschiff. Dann befestigen sie die Triebwerke des Raumschiffes. Amy und der Doktor nehmen Abschied von der Familie und verlassen das Raumschiff. Charaktere * Elfter Doctor * Amy Pond * Billy Jones * Mrs Jones * Mr Jones * Inertia * Daleks * Cybermen * Silurianer Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden * Der Doctor und Amy besuchen Anglica, eine verlorene Stadt die sie zuvor gerettet haben. (Angels in the Shadows) Kategorie:Doctor Who Videospiele Kategorie:Videospiele (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Videospiele (Daleks) Kategorie:Videospiele (Silurianer) Kategorie:Videospiele (Cybermen) Kategorie:Stories (Amy Pond) Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor)